borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Need Willowtree Help Fast
I would like an answer real fast please. I just downloaded WillowTree so I can make some weapons and check legitness of stuff (I dont mind constructs, it reminds me of Legit Dueling in Diablo 2 on open Battle.net, where people would create 100% perfect, legit stuff and have fun, without all the hassle of trading for it on closed Battle.net), but its telling me I need install a new version of .NET Framework, v2.0.50727. Does anyone know where I can find this? LoZ4Ever 23:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Just search for it on google. I had to download NET Framework 3.5 when I bought my new alienware laptop 3 weeks ago. 23:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) For Window systems, you just need to use Update. Or Google it. I could post it for you but then you wouldn't learn anything. -- MeMadeIt 00:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Now its telling me "Unable to find a version of the runtime to run this application." What does this mean? LoZ4Ever 00:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :And of course you Googled that error message before coming here? 43,400 hits is what I see. :"Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day. Teach a man how to fish and you feed him for a lifetime." No 'fish' for YOU! :-- MeMadeIt 00:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : Just out of curiosity, is it possible for you to help anyone without being a colossal ass? If not, dont post in my topics. I wanted an answer, not tech support. LoZ4Ever 00:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Not being an ass but I'm not going to spoon feed you either. Out of curiosity, do you even bother to Google search anything or just come straight here crying "Mommy, Mommy!" You've been here since Jan, so you're no newbie. :I little more research of I own found an earlier post - Non-coder_Willowtree_help:_can't_find_runtime Did you search the forums? : When you install NET Framework, are you doing it as an "Admin"? : After installing NET Framework, when you first run WT, are you doing it as "Admin"? Normally, you do not have to. -- MeMadeIt 01:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I had the same problem. i initially used .NET Framework4, but it didn't get willowtree to work. I then downloaded framework3.5 and it worked!! Also i use modio to extract savs from my flash drive. I hope this helps LoZ.Beware the clap 01:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how old are you LoZ4Ever, but you seriosly are dumb as hell. If you're old, I don't know how the hell did you pass kindergarden. I can't even remember the last time I was mad, because I'm barely emotional at all, but what really psses me off is when someone can't even use some damn common sense. I don't know how much time I have wasted telling people to you some common sense. Humans have brains that are capable of storing large amounts of information, they are the most powerful organic computer. Yet, humans are too incompetent and are fools that cannot use thier own bodies. If you have a brain, use your damn brain. I seriously think "People"( those of you who are smart will know whom I'm referring to without question) are trying to make everyones' brains obslete. 01:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) That was totally unecessary. MeMadeIt had it covered with his "tough love" approach. He was at least trying to help Loz help himself. What you just said contributed nothing and didn't help in any way. It's one thing to be a ballbuster and stay on topic at once; your post is nothing but insulting and belongs on the flaming thread and nowhere else.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) *incendiary thread. I thought we went over this before. 02:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I second that. There is alot of obsolete info and multiple versions of programs out there. I messed around on and off for a week before i got willowtree to work.Beware the clap 01:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The latest version of .NET (that I actually managed to find and download) is version 4, so try that. 02:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) If you are smart enough to turn on your computer, then you should be able to use google. Exuse me for me showing "tough love", but the man/woman/boy/girl/tranvestite/hermaphidite needs to learn how to impliment thier own knowledge first and then ask ofr help.He(i think) stated that the computer said "Unable to find a version of the runtime to run this application."''' '''By just using common sense, you can clearly imply that he/she/heshe needs to download the newest runtime. I will not appologize(as I don't ever), but will simply say it might have been a little rough. 02:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You didn't show any "tough love." Tough love implies you are actually trying to help someone learn something. You were just being an asshole, and you still are now.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I second this also :PBeware the clap 02:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but I must correct you. "Unable to find a version of the runtime to run this application." does not necessarily imply that you need the newes runtime. It however tells you that, the "programm" is unable to find any "suitable" runtime where it can run on. To troubleshoot this, one must find out what runtime is necessary (yes LoZ, that can be googled). Worst case scenario: you must try every single Version of .Net. Installing -> Trying -> uninstalling. Worst worst case scenario (thats the one i have to deal with): It doesn't run on your mashine due to conflicts with .dlls, broken installations, missing registry entrys and what not. In that case, try it on another System. Worked for me, I'm fine with that. DingoEgret 06:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure this thread is incendiary Nagy? Compared with this thread I think it may not qualify for the incendiary prefix, based on its comparatively lower flame rage tech level. 06:47, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe, but nothing should ever qualify for flaming. 06:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC)